


Show Me the Light

by teasgaypanic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brief Mention of Suicide, Dany is a school teacher, Dany is great with kids, Depends on how it goes - Freeform, F/M, Jon has a daughter, Jon has a depressing past, Jon is a high school teacher, Jon is a veteran, Might be angsty idk but it will for sure end happily, Might be slowburnish, let me know what yall think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teasgaypanic/pseuds/teasgaypanic
Summary: Jon had spent ten years in the military, six of those being with the special forces branch, the Night's Watch. After a death-defying experience, he comes home to learn that his girlfriend had a child while he was deployed, and had left their daughter, Lyanna, with his Uncle Ned and Aunt Catelyn. He plans to live the rest of his life buried in work and making sure that his daughter is taken care of, but will his daughter's kindergarten teacher, Daenerys, and Lyanna have something else to say about it?
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 87
Kudos: 164





	1. Chest Pains

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to write again. If you love it let me know, if you have constructive criticism let me know, if you just want to hate, get out of here. I have no idea when updates will be, it'll just be whenever I feel like writing, which at the moment is quite a lot but I am a very flacky person.
> 
> If you remember me from "Aegon the Conqueror Come Again" or "The Second Son", I may come back to those eventually down the road, but right now I am sticking mainly to my OTP, Jonerys, and AUs until a time where I feel comfortable with myself and my writing. I honestly don't know if I'll try writing them again, especially because I have this story, the Star Wars story, and a Jonerys ASOIAF au divergence story in my head and I'd rather just write about the two of them in a relationship without adding a third.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I'm also thinking about writing a Star Wars crossover eventually down the road, especially after reading "Duel of Fates" by xdarksistahx. If you haven't read it you honestly should, it's a literary masterpiece.

_ The sound of tires driving through sand…. _

_ The normal chatter heard in the humvee on their way to another mission… _

_ The sound of an explosion up ahead and… _

Jon gasps awake and sits upright.

He had sweat completely covering his body, and his breath was coming out in deep, slow rasps. So nothing abnormal. 

It’s the same dream that he always has. It’s really more of a nightmare, to be honest. He is never able to think about anything different throughout the night, and it’s always about the same exact moments of his time in the service.

He wondered if his Uncle Ned and Robb suffered severe nightmares from their jobs working for Stark Incorporated, which had their foot in a lot of businesses throughout Westeros and all around the world, but their main money-maker was the production of airplanes, both for civilian travel and even creating aircraft carriers for the military.

Probably not...

Out of ten years serving in the Westerosi Army, he only ever relives one moment in the hours that he is sleeping. Every night…

With a frustrated sigh, he fell back into the pillows the doctor recommended for him when returned home, and he let himself close his eyes for a few minutes.

He turns over in his bed to look at his alarm clock. It’s about five-thirty in the morning, so he decides to get up and prepare for the day.

The first thing he does is hop in the shower, and do some of the normal maintenance to make sure he looked like he got more than the normal four hours of sleep he usually got. 

Once he’s ready, he heads downstairs to make sure that he has enough time to make his daughter Lyanna’s breakfast. 

Oh Lyanna, she was his saving grace.

When he had come back home from being overseas for almost a year and a half, he was utterly surprised to find out that not only had his longtime girlfriend of three years left town, but she had also had a child.

Val had always been a free spirit, but he never expected her to abandon their child at his aunt and uncle’s house. When he had first found out he was mad, then sad that he wasn’t able to help her through her pregnancy, then to utter bewilderment on how he was going to take care of his child.

If he could turn back time and make sure he had been there to help her, he would’ve, but there is nothing that could be done about that now.

She had apparently gotten pregnant the night before he had left, at least that’s was what he had heard from Sansa and Arya, and before she had known that she was indeed pregnant, he had been off the grid. The things that he had been doing at the time were declared confidential, top-secret, and other mumbo-jumbo that at the time, pretty much meant that he wasn’t going to have his phone for about a year.

By the time he had gotten his phone back, he was already on the plane heading back to the Kingdoms, and he hadn’t thought that was really any reason to call his cousins when he was only a few hours away from touching down in White Harbor.

After not being able to talk to them for a year and a half, he had truly wanted to surprise them. It had been like how most of his life went, he could push down his own pain by trying to make his family smile.

But they had been the ones to surprise him...

Another thing that he wishes he could’ve gone back and changed. It at least would’ve given him some time to be prepared to meet his daughter for the first time, who was already nine months old at the time.

At the time he barely knew how to take care of himself, but thank the Old Gods that his Aunt Catelyn and his cousins were there. He honestly had no idea how he would’ve been able to survive without them. At the time his PTSD was at its height, and there were many nights in the beginning that he had honestly considered shoving the barrel of a gun into his mouth and pulling the trigger, but he couldn’t leave his little Lya parentless.

He had also been raised by a single parent, that was at least until his mother was killed in a car accident when he was twelve. After this, he had been adopted by his Aunt Cat and Uncle Ned, but he had really never been the same. For a while there the therapist said he had been in a catatonic state, not really living, but not dying either. When he had first got back from deployment he had honestly expected to go back into a similar state, but when he had first held Lyanna to his chest he realized that he was the only parent she had, and he’d be damned if he didn’t work his ass off to give her everything she ever wanted. 

After a year of constant therapy and doctor appointments, he had officially been declared sane enough to go back to civilian life without somebody being on 24/7 make sure Jon is alright watch.

He had honestly considered working with his uncle, or maybe even just living off his healthy inheritance from his mother, but he had decided that he needed something to do while Lyanna wasn’t there to keep his mind occupied, so he decided to go to college and get a degree in history and even got his teacher’s certificate. 

He wanted to help people still, and while he may not be able to protect people by joining the police department or SWAT, he could follow in the footsteps of Aemon, the teacher that had truly helped him out when his mother had died.

His wandering thoughts were put on hold by the rush of footsteps down the hardwood stairs, and there at the bottom was the light of his life, Lyanna. 

Lyanna looked a lot like him, which made sense because he looked a lot like his mother Lyanna. Val had clearly made the same assumption, even though she had never met his mother, and Lyanna had still been a newborn when Val had left her on his family’s doorstep. He loved his little girl and would do anything for her, but sometimes it hurt to see how much she looked like his mother.

Little Lya had the same dark curly hair as he did, just longer of course, and her dark grey eyes were exactly like his, but they held much more enthusiasm. On the days that he was depressed or, a panic attack would hit him, her eyes were the hardest things to look at because his mother’s had held the same amount of emotion within their grey surface.

“Hi Papa,” she screamed, not truly understanding what an inside voice was because, well, she was five. He’d pay somebody a million dollars if they showed him a child that knew the difference between indoor and outdoor voices without having to be told. 

“Hello, sweetling. Since it’s you’re first day of Kindergarten I had thought about making your favorite breakf-”

He was immediately cut off by a high pitched WAFFFLEEESSSS, immediately followed by her slamming into his legs.

By the time he had made them both breakfast and helped her get ready for school, they were almost running late. Thankfully, Lyanna’s elementary school wasn’t far from the high school that he was going to be starting at, now that he had finished up college, and Lyanna wasn’t in preschool that wasn’t only half days or still a babe.

He made the decision to walk her to the door that he knew led to her classroom and had decided to wait with her until the door opened to let the children inside. His first class wasn’t for another hour and a half anyway, so he had more than enough time.

While they were walking towards her classroom door, he accidentally bumped into somebody’s shoulder with his chest, which caused the normal, brief pain to spread throughout. When he looked to see who he had bumped into, his jaw almost dropped.

Standing in front of him was probably the most beautiful women he had ever seen, She had long silver-blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, and had glasses that framed her face perfectly, and behind those glasses, he could tell that she had the most beautiful set of eyes. They were a violet color, and he would’ve been surprised if he hadn’t been stationed in Lys for a small time before joining the Night’s Watch.

“OH, I’m so sorry sir,” she replied, and he nearly coughed up a furball, or at least it felt like it. Her voice sounded like twinkling bells, and his chest started hurting for a completely different reason.

“Don’t worry about it, it was my fault” he replied, in his normal day to day voice if he wasn’t talking to Lyanna, or now most likely his students when he eventually got to work. It made him seem a little rude, but he had adopted the tone after getting back and getting fed up with people asking what it was like over there.

She narrowed her eyes a bit, and he had guessed correctly. She thought he was being rude, and he honestly wasn’t, but it was probably for the best. He didn’t really need to know her. It wasn’t like they had anything tying them together, and most of the time he didn’t try to make friends because he always felt like people he was closest to were killed before their time. His mother, Edd-...

He wasn’t going to go down that road. 

She narrowed her eyes at him a little more, but before he could truly feel threatened, she drifted her eyes down to Lyanna and gave her a smile. 

After that strange encounter, he grabbed Lyanna’s hand and they walked the rest of the way to her classroom door, and Lyanna talked to him telling him story that truly made no sense to him, but clearly did to her. He just smiled and made little noises of surprise or other accurate sounds when she would exclaim something excitedly, and this continued until the bell rang. 

  
He looked up from his daughter to see her classroom door opening. Years in the army gave him a pretty good judge of character, and he wanted to see who his daughter’s teacher was and if he would be able to trust whoever they were with his daughter. When he finally made it up to the teacher’s face he was met with violet eyes behind fashionable glasses.

Well shit...


	2. Proper Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot calmer than the last chapter, but it sets up some characters that surround Jon at work very briefly, and he and Dany actually talk.

There was only one bad thing about his school starting an hour later than Lyanna’s, that being that his school went an hour later than hers’ did.

Most days he could count on his aunt or his cousins if he was in a pickle, but today was not one of those days.

His aunt was busy with the parttime job that she had. She had started her own catering business before she had married Uncle Ned, and when Robb was born she had decided to hand the reign over to somebody else so that she could be a full-time mother, but every once in a while she would get bored and help the business out if they were short-staffed. She ended up doing it a lot more now that her youngest, Rickon, was sixteen.

Arya was doing something. She was very independent, and never really told anybody what she was doing unless she was pressured enough into being told. Today was no different, and she had eventually caved and told him that she had an MMA class once she was finished with all her classes.

Robb and his wife Margaery were out of town at the moment, they lived near the rest of the Stark/Snow clan up in Winterfell, the capital of the North, but they traveled together a lot for Robb’s work. Now that Ned was a little bit older, Robb took up the reins of being the traveling business partner while Ned ran the company from their office building. This time Margaery and he weren’t out of town for business though, they were still very much in the honeymoon phase and they had taken a trip to Highgarden to see her family.

He wondered if they would ever get out of that phase, they had been married for two years.

Sansa had offered to skip her class, but Jon knew how important becoming a lawyer was to her, so he had firmly said no. He would figure something out.

In the end, not a lot of planning was even necessary. Lyanna’s school had apparently recently implemented an after school care program, and any kid that couldn’t be picked up right away was able to hang out in the gym with the teacher who was in charge. Apparently a teacher felt bad for the kids who had to stand outside with a teacher or the school’s security guard waiting for their parents, so they had taken it upon themselves to not only start the program but stay for a whole extra hour or two waiting and playing with the kids.

He could honestly kiss whoever had started the program, they truly had saved his ass this time around.

Finally, when the final bell rang, and his AP Westerosi History class ended, he rushed and grabbed his bag that he had packed before this class and had lain on his desk and ran out of his classroom. Before he left he stopped by Principal Seaworth, his boss’s, office, as he had been told to do at the end of the day.

When he finally reached the office, almost begging for breath, he saw Davos sitting behind his desk working on some paperwork.

“Hello sir, just came to drop off the rest of my paperwork and head out for the day,” Jon explained, still slightly out of breath. Hopefully, this wouldn’t take long so he could go pick up his daughter.

Davos apparently had the same idea.

“You may go Jon, and tell that adorable little girl of yours hello from me.”

Davos had met his daughter a little after he had come back from deployment. Davos was also a veteran, having served as an intelligence officer earlier in his days, and he now spent most weekends with other veterans helping them get settled back into civilian life, or helping them overcome their PTSD.

When Davos had met Lyanna it had been because the older man had seen what a calming balm Jon’s daughter was to the younger man, and had decided that particular weekend that they would just go have a nice meal at a fifties diner. Jon had even trusted Davos enough at this point to hold his daughter, which not many people could say the same about, and as soon as Lyanna was in Davos’ arms, her being the little shit that she was as a baby, had reached up and pulled hard on his beard. 

Davos had just chuckled, uncurled Lyanna’s hand out of his beard, and started tickling her stomach. Even now that Lyanna was older, and Jon had improved a lot, the three of them still went to that same Diner and had a meal together one Saturday every month.

It was one of the reasons that Jon had gotten the job that he now held. Davos knew that Jon was qualified enough for the job, and he knew how much it would mean to Jon to have a job that was only a five-minute drive away from Lyanna’s school if the need ever arose, so when Jon had applied and later came in for the interview, all Davos did was tell him he had the job, and then took Jon to his new classroom so that they could fill out the necessary paperwork.

Jon honestly owed Davos a lot, and he was still waiting for the chance that he could help in any way to pay back the older man.

All Jon did was nod, quickly swiveled and ran out the door, and after a quick wave to Sam, the school’s librarian who was quickly becoming an acquaintance to Jon after they had shared lunch that day, he sprinted out to the parking lot and climbed into his Tesla. He honestly didn’t want to get a Tesla, especially since he never dug into his inheritance unless absolutely necessary, but it had been a gift from his uncle when Jon had been declared well enough to go back into civilian life. 

Jon quickly pulled out and rushed to the school. When he finally pulled into the parking lot of Lyanna’s school, he rushed out of his car and to the gym.

When he finally made it into the gym that the after school care was being held in, he barely made it through the doorway before he was looking around for Lyanna. He noticed sadly that she was the last child there, but she seemed okay with it because she was sitting over at a table drawing with the teacher who ran the program.

The teacher that he quickly realized was Lyanna’s, who thought that he was an asshole.

Lya didn’t seem to care about being the last kid there. She and her teacher were sitting closely together, and the closer he got the more he noticed that they were each drawing a picture and talking, and Lyanna had one of the widest grins he had ever seen on her. When he got close enough she whipped her head up, and before he knew it, she had run into his legs and was hugging him tightly.

He couldn’t hold the little chuckle that escaped him. He could be depressed, having a panic attack, or just having a shit day, but he only needed one of Lya’s trademarked hugs to make him feel better. 

When he looked up again, he saw that her teacher had her eyes narrowed at him again, but not in the same way as this morning. This morning she had only looked at him with what he could only guess as disdain, but now she was looking at him with what looked to be curiosity.

He quickly picked Lyanna up, and with her being held by one arm he cautiously walked up to her teacher. He didn’t do this often, but he felt like it needed to be done.

“I’m sorry about this morning, I truly wasn’t trying to be rude or anything. I-I-I’m honestly not good with people. I haven’t been in a long time and each year it only seems to get worse, but I’m sorry.”

Her eyes momentarily widened, but then they softened. He felt like he needed to get out of there. Apologizing was one thing, but pity was another.

“Thank you for taking care of Lyanna. I usually have some family that will come pick her up, but today they were all busy. It means a lot that you gave up a bit of your time to take care of her.” When he said this he was looking at Lyanna, and he didn’t miss the mischievous smirk on her face. What was she up to…?

“It was no problem, it’s my job, and you have a very well mannered child. I’d be happy to take care of her anytime if you’re busy,” she told him, and the uncomfortable beating of his heart was there again, Why did her voice have such an odd effect on him. Whenever he heard her speak, he felt calm, and that wasn’t something he was really comfortable with.

Could somebody be uncomfortably calm? Ask him any other day he wouldn’t know what the hell you were talking about, but now he honestly had no idea.

He stuck out the hand that wasn’t currently holding Lyanna and held it out for her to shake. “Hello, the name’s Jon Snow.”

He could see a hint of what confusion cross her face, but then she held out her hand and answered, “Daenerys Targaryen. Nice to officially meet you.”

Daenerys Targaryen. Being a history teacher, and also being related to the Starks, he knew the weight that name carried. They had conquered, ruled, lost, and reconquered Westeros when it was still a monarchy. Daenerys Targaryen also happened to be the name of the queen who won back the throne in the name of her house, along with her nephew Aemon Targaryen. Nobody in the history books knew where he came from, but Daenerys and he had ruled benevolently during their time as rulers, and they had a long history of their family ruling after them. Their family ruled Westeros until it became a democracy in the year 1679 when their so many greats great-grandchild made the decision and transitioned Westeros into a democracy. Well at least that’s what all the history books said, but they also said that the Targaryens of old had dragons, and it was hard to believe that dragons had ever existed. But then again, he did see the bones of Queen Daenerys Targaryen’s dragons in a museum once while on leave in Mereen.

Before they could get too deep into conversation, Lyanna yawned and leaned her head against his shoulder.

“I guess little Lya is tired, I should probably get her home and get her something to eat. Thanks again.”

Lyanna’s eyes widened, and she shook her head. “We don’t need to go yet daddy” she told him, and it honestly made him scared. No, terrified was the right word. She was planning something, but before he could ask what she was planning, she closed her eyes again and leaned her head back onto his shoulder.

Daenerys was staring at her with a strange look that he couldn’t really recall, but then she told him that he was most likely right and started leading him to the school’s exit.

Once he had put Lyanna into her car seat, and got into the driver’s seat to take them home, he turned back to see Daenerys already almost back in the school, but then she had turned back to them and waved. 

He waved back, and out of the corner of his eyes he could see Lyanna also waving back, but hers seemed to be much more enthusiastic. He honestly had no idea what had gotten into her.

He pulled out of the parking lot and drove the short distance home. It wasn’t short enough though that Lyanna didn’t fall asleep. She clearly had a tiring day. When they finally reached the house he took her out of the car and carried her to the couch. He would let her take a short nap while he made dinner, then it would be time for her to eat and then go to bed.

They had a quick dinner of spaghetti, and although Lyanna was very agitated from being woken up from her nap, he could still see her giving him a look of utter excitement every once in a while.

“What’re you up to Lya?”

“Who, me?” She may have gotten her looks from him, but she truly got her sarcastic attitude from Val. Or Arya, it was most likely Arya. They were two little shits in a little shit pod, but in the end, he loved both of them dearly, and he was thankful every day that the Starks were willing to help him with Lya as much as they did.

“Yes, you,” he told her with a chuckle. He may be nervous, but when she was pretending to not know what he was talking about she was truly adorable.

“Oh nothing,” he heard her respond, but he also heard the not yet that she muttered under her breath. 

He let it go for now, and when she was done with her food and seemed to be getting sleepy again, he picked her up and carried her to her room. He let her pick out her pajamas, and she picked out her favorites. They were from a show she really enjoyed called “The Dragon and the Wolf”, and it had a dragon curled around the wolf in a comforting manner.

He honestly enjoyed watching the show with her too, it's a history show for children, and he loved how accurate they got everything. It was about a dragon and wolf that would go around Westeros and the world and tell you interesting facts about different places and the people that once lived there. They didn’t go too deep into history because no child should hear what actually happens in history, at least not yet, but they watched the morning marathon of it together on Saturday morning while they enjoyed their cereal. Saturdays were strictly their father-daughter day, and they spent the day either watching television, playing outside, or doing other interesting things within and outside of Winterfell.

When she finally got her pajamas on and had curled up in her sheets that he had helped her get tucked into, he kissed her on her temple and went to go shut off the lights and close the door. Before he did that though he made sure he whispered a quiet “Love you sweetling” because he thought she was asleep, but she had answered with her own “Love you too daddy.”

He quietly made his way back to his own bedroom. He got undressed, and tonight for some reason he spent some time looking at the tattoo he had gotten after enlisting. It covered most of his bicep and forearm and had even started to expand onto his chest and back. It was a weirwood tree, and it was for his mother. Each year on her birthday he got a brand new branch added to it, and on the anniversary of her death, he got a new tear on the tree’s trunk.

He had no idea why he was thinking of his mother right now. Usually, it only happened on the days that he was in a bad mental state, but today had actually been a really good day. He felt like the true reason was just on the tip of his tongue but in the end, he concluded that it just boiled down to missing her.

He went and got into his own pajamas, and that night was the first one in almost five years that he didn’t dream the same dream.

That night he dreamed of violet eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get a chapter from Dany's POV. Who works at the school with her, what does she think of Jon Snow from first glance, and what did Lyanna and her talk about while waiting for Jon?
> 
> The next chapter might be one of the only chapters from Dany's POV. I'm very good at writing a depressed adult male because I am one, even though I haven't faced anything near what Jon has faced in his past. Writing Dany would be a lot harder for me.
> 
> We'll eventually learn a lot more about Jon's experience overseas, especially his last deployment.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. He's an asshole... or is he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get more of Dany and Lyanna...
> 
> Dany's POV...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry, this is out later than I planned. One problem I found is actually writing Lyanna as a child...
> 
> Another one that I had was that I woke up depressed on Sunday. I have a bad habit of deleting all my writing when I get depressed, and thankfully I saved everything on here. The stuff I wrote Saturday night wasn't so lucky.
> 
> After the realization that I deleted all that I had written the night before, I learned that Kobe Bryant and his daughter Gianna passed away.
> 
> My name is Koby, and when I was younger I thought that was the coolest thing so he became my hero and I became a Lakers fan.
> 
> I was already depressed, and I learned one of my heroes died, but when I heard his daughter was also killed I couldn't stop crying.
> 
> Rest in peace Kobe and Gianna Bryant, and everybody else who lost their lives. #MambaMentality

She wasn’t looking where she was going, so she wasn’t expecting to run into what appeared to be a brick wall.

She hadn’t remembered any short walls on the premises of the Elementary school. She may have been new to the school, but she was in no way new enough to not remember a wall being there. So when she looked up she wasn’t surprised to find that it wasn’t a wall that she walked into, but a parent.

The further that she looked up, which wasn’t much because he was on the rather short side, she was met with some of the most beautiful grey eyes that seemed to not hold much light within them. and a head full of long, dark brown hair that was tied back, keeping loose pieces of hair from falling into his face.

It felt like she had been looking at him for minutes, but only seconds had passed. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry sir,” she responded. She felt bad for bumping into him, she hadn’t meant to do it.

“Don’t worry about it, it was my fault,” he responded, and she would be lying if she wasn’t at least a little upset. They may have bumped into each other, but there was no reason for him use such a rude tone.

She gave him her best glare, but before she could strike a good amount of fear into him, almost like he was about to run headfirst towards a dragon on the Blackwater, she noticed his young daughter next to him, and she decided to invest time into something that would actually end up mattering to her, otherwise known as his child.

She had always loved children, so nobody was surprised when she decided to follow in the footsteps of her Uncle Aemon, who had also taught in Winterfell. The only difference between the two was while he had taught for the high school, she had decided that she was a better fit for younger children so she decided to teach kindergarten. 

She gave the young girl a smile, and that went on her way so that she wasn’t late for class, and she was already cutting it pretty close.

She rushed to her classroom through the main entrance, and while she rushed through her classroom she worked on getting her classroom in order. While she did this, she thought about that strange reaction.

While the guy had said it in a rude tone, he had taken responsibility for them running into each other. While he may have said a kind thing, he still used that tone.

It didn’t matter, his daughter was slightly smaller so she was probably a part of the preschool counterpart of the school, and she only decided on one thing…

He was an asshole.

At least, in the end, there was nothing tying them together, so she wouldn’t have to see him much besides for in the setting that they had just found themselves in.

Before the bell rang, she went and made sure she was standing by the door so that she could open the door when it did. 

When it rang, she opened the door and saw the one person she was hoping she wouldn’t have to see often…

The asshole….

Well shit...

SMTL

Besides running into the asshole earlier that morning, her first day back at work had run rather smoothly. Her class started out by introducing themselves, then they did math and reading. She ate with one of the special ed teachers and her best friend Missy, and her boss and good friend Tyrion.

They finished off the day with writing and science, and of course, they had recess throughout the day.

Lyanna, Asshole’s daughter was actually really sweet from the encounters that she had with her. She was rather bright for a kindergarten student, and she had the most adorable grin whenever she got something right.

Right now she was on her way to run the afterschool program that she had started. They hadn’t wanted to but she always eventually got the things that she wanted, she was a dragon after all.

When she finally arrived there was only one child there, and it just so happened to be Asshole’s daughter. She was a good kid though and no child was responsible for their parent’s actions. 

She was over at a table drawing when she got there, and Missandei was watching her.  
“Alright Missy, you may go home, I got it from here,” Daenerys said, allowing her to go home for the day.

“Alright Dae, just make sure that you are over at Grey and I’s house for dinner tonight,” she responded, and they gave each other a quick hug before Missy went home for the day.

While she loved her job and enjoyed spending time with kids no matter their grade at the end of the day, she always preferred when she could count the number of children who had to stay on one hand.

She made her way over to Lyanna and sat down next to her. When she looked over her shoulder she noticed that Lyanna was drawing what looked to be a wolf, so she decided that she would draw a dragon.

“So… Lyanna, wheres your dad?” she asked the younger girl.

“Oh, hi Ms. Tar-Tar-Targaryen… he is a teacher so he still has to work,” the little girl had responded, and besides the fact that Dany thought that it was adorable that Lyanna couldn’t pronounce her name yet, she was surprised by the fact that Asshole was a teacher. He couldn’t even say something minor nicely, so how did anybody entrust him with children that weren’t his own.

“Your dad is a teacher?” she asked tentatively. She didn’t want to seem surprised, especially if Lyanna was as attentive as she seemed to be, but she couldn’t keep the astonished tone out of her voice.

“Yeah. Today’s his first day. He was a kid like me when I was a baby, but now he’s a grown-up!” Lyanna responded, and the little girl looked up at Dany with that grin that Dany was growing to truly enjoy.

While that should’ve been an answer to the mystery man, it wasn’t. Wait… when did she stop referring to him as an asshole? Probably when she realized that he had raised such a kind daughter.

“Wait… what do you mean he was a kid?” Dany asked, and she needed to know. This conversation was just confusing her.

“Well he went to school, and I stayed with my Auntie Cat while he went, and kids go to school,” Lyanna explained, and the conversation made much more sense now. She had thought that she was able to distinguish between adult logic and child logic by now, but she apparently couldn’t. He went to college while she was growing up, but why would she stay with her aunt? Where was her mother?

“Why’d you stay with your aunt?” she asked, not really understanding why she was so invested. While she did care for all the children she taught, and she did want all of them to be safe, she usually didn’t need this much information to be able to tell.

“Well, my mommy left me when I was still a new baby… and my daddy is alone. He was really busy, but he always made sure he tucked me in and read me a story, and he always tells me a story before bed.” Lyanna responded, and it honestly made Daenerys mad. How could a mother leave such a perfect child? While Dany was thinking about this, she almost failed to notice that Lyanna was still talking.

“-and I lived with my Auntie Cat and Uncle Eddie while my daddy was gone.”

HER FATHER LEFT HER TOO!!!

;” Wait, Lyanna, why wasn’t your dad there too…?” Dany asked, a little apprehensive of the answer.

“I don’t really know… My daddy doesn’t ever talk about it, but my cousin Arry talks about it sometimes. She said that my daddy was far away fighting bad men, and that he was going to be back when I was three monts old, but he wasn’t back until I was nine monts old…”

OH, so he was in the military…

Why did he come back six months late though?

“So Lyanna, what did your cousin Arry say about your dad coming back six months late?” she asked, and not for the first time was she nervous about the answer she may get.

“I don’t really know,” she said, and she put her hands up to her chin like she was thinking, “she also doesn’t really talk about it, but I heard her and my daddy talking once about it…” Lyanna leaned in closer so that she could apparently whisper something in her ear. “My cousin Arry said that he was tooken by bad men…”

Her eyes widened. It seemed like mystery man, at least from what she could tell, had been a POW…

All she could do is go back to drawing her dragon and changing the subject to a lighter one. They talked about their favorite colors and other things children talked about, but no matter what she couldn’t get Lyanna’s father’s story out of her head…

No wonder there was no light in his eyes when she had literally run into him earlier. He had quite literally been to hell and back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I'm also working on a Jonerys Star Wars AU that's loosely based on Duel of Fates by xdarksistahx that I will be releasing the first chapter of soon.
> 
> If you haven't read Duel of Fates yet make sure you do that. It's a god-tier story with god-tier writing, and it has dark!Jon! Who doesn't love dark Jon...
> 
> See you guys next time!


	4. Lyanna's Grand Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Lyanna go out for chicken at the Hound's Chicken House, and they run into somebody special...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody:  
> Absolutely nobody:  
> Longclaw:Lyanna chapter maybe???  
> My Brain:YESSSSSSSS!!!
> 
> Hey sorry, this is so late.
> 
> I had two midterms and life has just been crazy, and I've been a little depressed, but I'm back.
> 
> I'm working on the next chapter of The Dragon's Rise right now!!!

Daddy was sad...

She had been in Ms.Targaryen’s class for a week now, and today was Monday. She had stayed with Ms. Targaryen again after school because daddy had to work, and then cousin Sansa came and picked her up from school. 

When they had pulled up, daddy’s car was in the driveway but all the lights were off. She knew that meant her daddy was sad.

Sansa helped her out of her car seat, and together, hand in hand, they made the short trip to the front door. Sansa unlocked the front door and turned the main level lights on.

“Hey Lya, can you go play in your room for a minute, I’m going to check on your dad.”

“Sure, but tell him I love him please,” Lya responded, and then made her way into her bedroom. She went over and started playing with her dollhouse, which looked like the old castle in King’s Landing, the Red Keep. She learned this from “Dragon and the Wolf”. Her daddy was really proud of her when she was able to memorize that fact all by herself.

Sometimes he was a really big nerd…

After a little bit of playing with her toys, Daddy and Sansa came downstairs to check on her. She was doing good, and she was enjoying her time with her dolls. 

“Hey baby girl, how’re you doing?” her daddy responded, and she was confused. Not by the question, he always checked in on her and made her feel safe, but by the other things that she noticed about him, his hair was so messy and his eyes were red and looked big. This didn’t happen a lot anymore like when she was smaller, but it’s still made her sad to see her daddy sad. 

She jumped up and ran into his legs, and gave it a big squeeze, and she wasn’t surprised when he grabbed her and hefted her up into his arms. She made sure to give him her signature kiss on the cheek, which she always did when he lifted her up.

She continued to hug her dad, trying to make him feel better, and she could actually feel the tightness in him relax a little bit. His chest was her favorite place to lay when she was a baby, and it continued to be to this day, even though parts were uncomfortable.

Aunt Cat and Cousins Sansa and Arry said that’s why he was sad a lot, but she had never seen him without a shirt so she never really understood what they were talking about. 

“Alright you two, I’m heading out. I have to go study so I’ll leave you two alone,” Cousin Sansa said, and then Sansa leaned into her daddy’s ear and said something.

They always did that when they didn’t want her to hear something…

Her daddy continued to carry her as they followed Sansa out to the front door, and her and her daddy stayed on the porch until she was safely in her car and driving down their road. Once they could no longer see here lights off in the distance her daddy turned around and carried her back inside,

“Alright sweetling, I’m not feeling so well so I say that we go out to get some fast food for dinner,” her dad said, and her heart stopped.

“FAST FOOD!!” she exclaimed. She loved fast food but her daddy didn’t let her get it a lot because he said it wasn’t good for her.

Somebody should’ve told him his cooking was good for her either...

It’s not that he was a bad cook, just he always made boring stuff like pasta and stuff. Sometimes she just wanted to eat ice cream for dinner…

Her daddy chuckled and leaned up against the counter. “Yes Lya, fast food, where would you like to go?” 

She had so many options, didn’t he know that? She only got it every so often, and no matter where they went he would just get a yucky salad…

“Hound’s Chicken House,” she screamed. She loved it there because they had the BEST apples, and if they went early enough her papa may let her go play in the play area.

“Alright sweetling, we can go there. Go get your shoes on and we’ll leave.” her papa answered, but she was already sprinting to her room. She got on her favorite winter rose blue shoes, and she ran back outside to meet her daddy. When she saw him coming down the stairs all ready to go, she threw open the door and ran to his car and got inside.

He buckled her into her car seat and got in. He started it up and they were heading down the street. Her daddy was listening to her favorite music which was Ariana Grande, and they continued on their way. 

While they drove she looked out the window, and she even saw her favorite place EVER which was Hot Pie’s bakery. Hot Pie was good friends with her cousin Arry, and when they went in together they got free cupcakes. Her favorite was the cupcake that looked like a Winter Rose. The flavor was okay in her opinion, but ever since her Auntie Cat told her the Winter Rose was her Grandmomma Lyanna’s favorite flower she always got one when they went inside.

She started getting too excited, and she started to jump up and down in her car seat…

“Daddy! When will we be there?” she asked, and she even put on her best pout to try and get him to speed up, but like always it didn’t work…

“Soon enough Lya. You just have to be patient,” he responded with a chuckle, and it didn’t make her any more patient. All she heard was soon enough.

That was when she noticed that they had just passed Lyanna’s Flower Emporium, and it was the flower shop that was named in honor of her Grandmomma. It was owned by an old lady named Old Nan, and she thought that was a funny name, but her daddy said that she would take care of him and his cousins when Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat couldn’t watch them and that she even watched her Grandmomma Lyanna and Uncle Ned sometimes when they were younger.

Her daddy also said that it used to be called Winter’s Flower Emporium, but that Old Nan had the name changed when Grandmomma died.

She knew as soon as they passed the flower shop that they were close, so she was becoming even more excited than she was a few minutes ago. She really liked chicken nuggets and all she wanted was to be eating them right now!!!!

Her daddy turned into the parking lot, and she let out a loud scream. Her daddy’s response was only a loud chuckle, so she decided to just pout at him. She didn’t like it when he laughed at her, even if she was acting funny…

“Oh Lya, don’t give me that look. You laugh at me all the time when I do funny things as well.” She did do that. She couldn’t help he did funny things all the time! So she and her daddy shared a laugh. She was happy to see him feeling better too.

When he FINALLY parked the car she hurriedly unclipped her seatbelt and pushed the heavy car door open. She made sure to wait for her papa to make his way around the car and to hold her hand so that they could go inside together. She was excited but not excited enough to forget her papa.

When he grabbed her hand she made sure to look both ways, and then she started dragging him across the parking lot. They had chicken to get!

They finally made it into the restaurant, and she continued to drag her daddy, but she was stopped by him stopping all of a sudden. She looked back at him and saw him having a blank look on his face, but then he shook his head and seemed to be better.

‘What was that about?’ she asked herself. Her papa was always aware of everything and never lost focus. Uncle Ned said it came from being in the army, but she liked to think it also was because he was her dad.

She turned back around, and she saw her Ms.Tar-Tar-Targaryen. She had gotten better at saying her name but still had trouble sometimes. 

She ran up to her and yelled her name. “Ms. Targaryen,” she said, and her teacher turned around.

“Oh hello, Lya, what’re you guys doing here?” Ms. Targaryen asked, and Lya thought she had a really pretty voice and smile.

“We’re getting CHICKEN!!!” Lya screamed, and Ms. Targaryen laughed… 

Didn’t people get that she didn’t like people laughing at her…

Well, she wouldn’t hold it against her because Ms.Targaryen didn’t know her very well. Yet… 

Lya could feel the mischievous smile spread on her face…

“Yes, we’re getting chicken,” her daddy responded, and Ms. Targaryen gave him a very nice smile, and her daddy seemed to stop working. She made sure to slap him on the leg to get him working again. She was a good daughter after all.

Her daddy seemed to shake himself off a little bit, and when he held his hand out to shake Ms. Targaryen’s hand, her teacher seemed to take his hand rather quickly if you asked Lya.

After they shook hands it was Ms.Targaryen’s turn to order. When she had her back to Lya and her daddy, Lya patted her daddy’s leg and raised her arms to be picked up. Her daddy gave her a strange look, but he did as she asked of him. As much as she was a good daughter, he was a really good papa.

She leaned into his ear and whispered, “You should as her out on a date.” 

Her daddy gave her another strange look, but he seemed to get a determined look on his face.

‘Huh? It was that easy?’ she screamed inside her head.

“Umm… Ms. Targary-” her daddy started after her teacher finished ordering, but was interrupted by her when she turned back around.

“Jon, if I can call you Jon you can call me Dany.”

When did her daddy get to start calling her by her first name?

“Oh yeah… um, Dany, would you like to go on a date with me?” her daddy asked, and she didn’t let it go without a quiet ‘smooth’ coming out of her mouth that only her daddy and she could hear, and she felt his chuckle.

“I’d love to Jon,” she grabbed a sharpie out of her pocket and took her daddy’s hand that wasn’t carrying her and wrote her number on the back of his hand, “call or text me to set it up,” Ms. Targaryen finished.

Lya was still confused by what was happening but didn’t mean that she wasn’t okay with it…

After that, her teacher’s order came out, and it was her and her daddy’s turn to order, so they said quick goodbyes and Ms.Targaryen soon after. 

They ordered and ate, and the whole time her daddy had a dumb smile on his face that made her smile.

She really loved chicken...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because Dany and Jon are going on a date doesn't mean that it's happily ever after...
> 
> Jon has a lot to work through, we still have to learn more about Dany, and we still have some characters to introduce...
> 
> Next chapter: We get a Jonerys date night...
> 
> As always don't be dicks, and I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
